1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition, more particularly, to a resin composition suitable for use as a material from which underwater sliding members are molded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For conventional slide members such as a bearing or the like used in an aqueous environment of aqueous systems, materials containing carbon fiber have been used because such materials have excellent characteristics. In practice, however, they are costly.